Shadow vs Dark(e)
Synopsis On a rather sunny and hot day, the members of the Darke Pack meet in front of the school. They go about they normal business, though they all fell that something big is about to happen. During one of the classes, Zoe Wilde performing a very difficult equation, while talking to Nathan Forge. Suddenly, their teacher announces that a new student had arrived to High-Bridge Academy. A black-haired boy, wearing red-leased sunglasses, steps in front, and many of the girls start commenting on his good looks. However, Zoe immediately smells something unnatural about the boy. He presents himself as Vali Ddraig, and sits down across from Zoe. They briefly lock eyes with each other, and Zoe realizes that he was definitely not human. However, Nathan calls her, and Vali looks away. At lunch, the Darkes discuss the new student, and what he could be. Sandra points out that she had also smelled something not human during her class, tracing the smell to a girl named Claire Nightshade. Just then, Zoe picks up the smell again, and traces it to a table in back. She sees Vali again, sitting with a girl, that Sandra confirmed was Claire. The Pack decides to confront the two after school. As the school day ends, the boy Vali, pulls out a phone, and starts talking to someone named Salazar. Vali tells him not to pick them up, as there is someone he and Claire need to talk to. Salazar asks him not to break too much stuff, before Vali hangs up. Vali and Claire than walk to an abandoned building, knowing that they are being followed. As they walk in, the Darkes block their exits. Snadra steps up and demands to know what they where doing in her school, and what their intentions are. Vali assures them that his intentions are not vile, but they are none of their concern. Snadra then asks what they are, to which Vali comments that they were either bit very recently, or they grew up with humans, before asking Rachel which one it was, calling her “Alpha”. Rachel pulls out her sword, pointing it at Vali, and asking again what he was. Vali first comments on how impressive her weapon is, and tells her that she already knows what he is, as it is encoded deep down in her. He asks if she can feel it... the hatred. Zoe steps forward, realizing the two are Vampires. Vali nods at her, saying that there is at least someone who can think. Howard asks if the two should be their natural enemies, but Vali states that is is not necessarily right, but Ian attacks him before he could finish. He tells Howard that the two are their natural enemies, and that there in no need to talk anymore. Howard tries to state that Vali said otherwise, but Ian comically shouts at him, telling him to shut up and fight. Ian once again charges at Vali, preparing to punch him, but Vali blocks the punch with a single hand, and pushes him back. Sandra threatens him with her sword, thalling him that it was enough, before being herself threatened by Claire, who was now holding arm-blades. The three have a stare off for a few seconds. Suddenly, a black and indigo sword appears out of nowhere in Vali's hand, and he pushes Sandra away. Sandra realises that the sword was a Fang, and asks ValI where he obtained it, with the boy stating it was a long story, before mentioning that she doesn't need to hear it. Sandra than turns into her Werewolf form, along with the rest of the pack, and tells the others to deal with the girl, for Vali is her's to deal with. Vali suddenly summons shadows from beneath him, that cover him and change his clothes. He then asks that, since they have reached this situation, those present refer to him as Alucard, as it was his true name, "Vali" being only a mask. The two then charge each other, and a massive battle begins. The rest of the pack try to overwhelm Claire, but she almost easily doges them. At one point, Alucard knocks the sword out of Sandra's hand, sending it flying, before it lands in the ground. Everyone else stops fighting. Threatening her with his sword, Alucard praises Snadra's skill, but comments on her lack of experience. Sandra states she had trained with the sword for almost all her life, but Alucard states he had trained for over 300 years. Sandra asks Alucard if he will kill her now, to which he lifts the sword... and throws it, landing perfectly right next to Sandra's sword, the two swords forming an X. He then offers Sandra his hand, asking her if she will listen to him now. Sometime later, the Pack, Alucard and Claire are sitting at a restaurant, eating (drinking in Alucard and Claire's case) and talking about various things. The Pack tells them how they have come to be, while Aucard tells them of some of his adventures, and how he had met Claire. The two groups decide to call a truce, to stay out of each others hair. Just than, a car arrives, and Salazar steps out. Alucard tells the Pack that is their que, and he and Claire get up and leave. Before exiting, Alucard turns to the Darkes, telling them he will be in touch. Charterer Appearances *'Alucard' *'Claire Nightshade' *'Darke Pack (all members except Rachel)' Quotes *'Sandra': What are you? *'Alucard': Hmmm. So you do not know. You where either bitten recently, or you grew up with humans, unknowing of your origin. Tell me, which one is it... Alpha. [Sandra pulls out her sword, pointing it at Vali] *'Rachel': I ask again: What are you? *'Alucard' [Looking at the sword]: Impressive weapon there. [Turns to Sandra] You already know. You feel it, don't you? From deep inside. The hatred. [Sandra steps forward] *'Zoe': You... you are vampires. *'Alucard' at Zoe: Finally, someone who can actually think. *'Sandra': (Looking dumbfounded for a few seconds, and then gets angry) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!??! *'Sandra' (staring at Vali's Fang): That... that is one of the Immortal Fangs. Where did you get that? *'Alucard': Long story. One you don't need to know about. *'Alucard' (while pinning Sandra down): You have skill... but lack experience. *'Sandra': I've trained with the sword almost all my life! *'Alucard': I've trained over 300 years. I do not think there is place for comparison. Category:Chapters